


Teddy Bear

by LinusPearl



Series: Warm Bodies [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff if you squint, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy afternoon in Nnoitra's flat. Nnoitra is bored and what's best than waking up Kenpachi for some fun under the covers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, those two are probably the best pairing for shameless smut. Written a little while ago to inaugurate my Warm Bodies series, started on my tumblr. Hope you'll enjoy ^^

Nnoitra’s gaze, through the thin and lazy smoke, followed one of the many droplets’ course on the glass of the window. With a slow exhale, he tore his valid eye from the rainy townscape and settled it on the sleeping form sprawled over his bed. Quite amazingly, the bulky man was snoring but somehow in a quiet way, barely a buzzing background noise.

Nnoitra adjusted the patch over his left eye then brought the cigarette to his lips, the smoke lightly stinging his eye, then crushed the filter in the ashtray, silver bracelets lightly clinking with the sharp move. He walked to his bed, sat on the edge.

"Oi, Kenpachi."

The man didn’t budge but a slight frown appeared on his forehead. Nnoitra repeated his call and this time, Kenpachi flopped on his stomach, dragging the wrinkled bed sheets with him. Nnoitra looked down as he felt fingers wrapping tightly around his wrist and tugging. He rolled his eye, snatched his wrist free from Kenpachi’s grip and padded around his bed to slip under Kenpachi’s left arm, his back to Kenpachi’s chest.

"Tsk. You’re a friggin’ teddy bear."

"Shut it."

The two naked bodies shifted as Kenpachi pinned Nnoitra’s wrists to the mattress. Kenpachi grinned wildly even though sleep somehow still tugged at the corner of his eyes.

"Weren’t complainin’ much about me being a bear when I fucked you senseless earlier, were you?"

Nnoitra pushed his knees onto Kenpachi’s ribcage, smirking in return. In one swift movement, Kenpachi was on his back, Nnoitra straddling him.

"Never said that." Nnoitra pursed his lips into a teeth full smile as he leant forward, breath tickling and hot on Kenpachi’s ear. "Now, how ‘bout I’m the bear ?"

Kenpachi rolled his hips, grin widening all the more.

"As if you could."

Nnoitra sharply bit his earlobe, making the man beneath him stretch his neck with a dark chuckle.

"It wasn’t a suggestion…"

Kenpachi’s chest expanded as he laughed, the muscles of his wrists rolling and straining under Nnoitra’s bony fingers. Nnoitra started laughing too, blood surely heating.

"Let’s see you try."

Nnoitra barely had a look for the already soiled sheets from their previous activities as they kicked over the bed side lamp for the umpteenth time of the week. Kenpachi wrestled him on his back again, grabbed him by the throat to crush their lips together in a messy kiss. Nnoitra groaned as his tongue was sucked into Kenpachi’s mouth. Then he let his right hand drifting into the black thick strands, massaged Kenpachi’s scalp before clawing a handful of raven hair, pulling harshly to expose the sensitive and fragile flesh of his neck.

"You fucker."

Kenpachi’s voice rumbled deep and heavy under Nnoitra’s mouth who smiled wickedly. While trying to untangle their bodies from the sheets, Nnoitra’s fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube. He instantly proceeded to agitate it under his partner’s nose.

"You’re done." he whispered.

Kenpachi tried to catch the bottle and they threw each other on the mattress few more times until Nnoitra wrapped slicked fingers around his swelling cock, making him hiss at the cool sensation, forehead dropping in the pillows.

"Told you, you were done." Nnoitra chuckled, hand moving slowly up and down.

Kenpachi managed to somehow glare at him over his shoulder despite his pupils blown dark with arousal.

"Tch." he added for good measure.

After that, what dropped of Kenpachi’s mouth were low groans and panted grunts rather than real complaints. But Nnoitra knew better that hearing choked sounds of pleasure didn’t mean that the fight was over, far from it. They both dragged out things to see who could go the longest before asking - they’d never admit it was actually begging - to pass onto the main course.

Kenpachi hissed once again as Nnoitra slipped his fingers out of him before rolling on his back, legs spreading and hands clutching to the headboard. He watched as Nnoitra slowly stroked himself with lube, grin wild behind the curtain of hair.

"Impatient are we?" he teased, fingers slowing even more.

"Hurry the fuck up. And unless you use your tongue to kiss me, just shut your mouth."

Nnoitra slowly pushed in, only to have Kenpachi encircling his narrow waist with his legs. His thrusts were shallow and like everything he did before, slow, just to drive Kenpachi mad. Nnoitra started panting as he gently increased the pace of his moves, hands braced on the headboard, above Kenpachi’s face.

"Shit… You’re… Hot as hell…" Nnoitra half grunted, half moaned, lowering his head, thin black hair falling from his shoulders to surround his face.

"You’re a snail!"

As he groaned those words, Kenpachi gripped Nnoitra’s throat, tearing from the slender body a long shudder and a choked moan. Head falling back, Nnoitra slapped his hips significantly faster.

"Bastard…" he managed.

Kenpachi’s grip tightened and not only around his throat. Nnoitra’s jaw dropped open on low, stifled moans, knuckles white from clutching the headboard so strongly. A satisfied groan escaped Kenpachi’s mouth as his eyes rolled back and he bit his lower lip.

"Yeah… there, fucker…"

They stilled after two, three more thrusts, one arching his back up, the other pushing hard on his knees and thighs before flopping on the mattress in a sweaty, sticky, breathless mess. Nnoitra coughed lightly as one heavy arm fell on his shoulders, pinning him to the large, warm chest under his. Nnoitra blew a lock out of his face, grinning wildly.

"Teddy bear…"

He briefly looked up, when no answer came, to see Kenpachi already drifting back to sleep, lightly snoring. Yeah, a real, giant, teddy bear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, the Warm Bodies series was started on my tumblr and the oneshots I'll post here are reviewed, edited and corrected, hence the small changes you may find if you've already read it on tumblr. As always, any constructive comment is welcomed. In case you'd like to see a pairing/OT3 in the series, feel free to drop by my askbox I'll see what I can do :3


End file.
